These Chains That Bind Us
by Brunette Chic
Summary: In a world in which marriage is a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other, even through the hate. AU Eventual Puckurt. Now Rated M!
1. Prologue

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other, even through the hate. AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 687(this chapter)

A/N: So I received a message, by someone who I will leave unnamed who pointed out to me that this wedding ceremony makes Kurt seem like the girl in the relationship. I apologize if this makes anyone else uncomfortable and if I offended anyone. This rewrite just has a miniscule change so that it reflects a part of the Jewish wedding ceremony so that Puck and Kurt come down the aisle together with their parents behind them respectively. I apologize again, because I am an atheist so I don't pay much attention to other religions, and I don't Kurt would either so I don't want them have it at a church, just a venue with an officiant to marry them.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

Reviews are love! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Kurt didn't know how he got here. Well, he did, it was planned and everything but he didn't know why it had to be with _him_. It was like some ass backwards joke that the universe was playing with him. He looked up at the boy who was walking beside him and couldn't believe they were about to do this. Who in their right mind got married to the guy who bullied them for years on end? Oh right, Kurt did. He wanted to do a face plant, this was the most ridiculous thing ever. It wasn't his fault, as this was all prearranged, but he felt like punching whoever had picked his and Noah's name out of that stupid little hat the government had.

_Flashback_

"_Why Dad?" Kurt asked in a whiny voice, though no one could blame him after the news he just got._

" _I'm sorry, Kurt. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be marrying this guy but I didn't have a say in it. I just know what I received from the government on your first birthday," Burt replied, glancing at his fretting son._

" _But, really, Puck? The guy who bullied me since we were twelve and he understood what being gay meant? It's like the universe is playing some ridiculously ass backwards trick on me. Dad, do I have to go through with it?" Kurt asked._

" _I'm sorry, kiddo, I am. But you do. You know it's government policy," Burt answered. He felt heart broken for Kurt, but he couldn't help it. At least most of the marriages ended in love, which was something Kurt had always been into._

" _Damn government policy. Who in their right mind came up with a law like arranged marriages? And a contract? And why? I mean, I wouldn't care if I was contracted to be married to Puck for like five years but the contract is for life! I can't even get out of that to find someone else," Kurt replied, he knew he was being slightly overdramatic but he was gay and Puck was not and he had to be married to him for life? What a fucked up world he lived in._

" _Maybe you won't have to find someone else…" Burt replied quietly._

_Kurt stared at him in shock. How dare he say that? " Dad! Why would you even say that? For one, Puck isn't gay. Two, he bullied me for years. Three, he isn't even GAY. And we have to be married for life? This isn't going to work. I just know it. This is going to be the worst disaster in history. Worse than Pearl Harbour and the freakin' Titanic."_

" _I know you don't like this, Kurt, I don't like it either. The thought of you getting hitched to a guy who used to toss you in dumpsters all the time makes me sick to my stomach, but it won't be all that bad. Just because you get married to the guy doesn't mean you have to…go through with the…sex and stuff."_

" _But isn't that the whole point of marriage? Tied to one person? I don't condone cheating, Dad."_

" _Neither do I, but he might find other ways of…having fun. You should think about that too."_

" _Dad, I'm still a virgin. A GAY virgin at that. In a small town, it isn't likely I'm gonna find anyone who will be willing to…do it…with me. Which makes me stuck between a rock and a hard place. I just don't want to get married at all. And I'm not just talking about marriage to Puck, I mean ever. I love love, but I don't think it's meant for me." With that, Kurt headed upstairs to his room, leaving Burt Hummel standing in his kitchen and scrubbing his hand down his face and thinking about how much fun Puck was going to have. _

_End Flashback_

When Kurt and Puck got to the head of the altar, Kurt looked up at his soon-to-be-husband and sighed internally before the ceremony started…

A/N 2: So this is another story of mine going into a difficult realm of life for Noah and Kurt. Don't get me wrong, I love Klaine, like you have no idea. Blaine + Kurt = squealing fan girl but I love the Puckurt pairing so I thought I'd do another AU fic. So remember to read and review! I might continue if I get enough good reviews! 


	2. 8 Months Earlier

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other, even through the hate. AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1381(this chapter), 2068(so far)

A/N: Hello again, so I've decided to continue this story since it got so many positive reviews! And for anyone of you fans that is waiting for an update on Sex Slave, no I haven't abandoned it and yes I plan on updating soon before I don't have time again with finals coming up. So stay tuned!

Thank you donnaann55, gleefanatic26, TheFutureMrKarofsky, Mischievous Gleek, small-ant38, and aedy for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

Chapter 2: 8 Months Earlier

_8 Months Earlier_

" Kurt? Can you come down here for a moment please?"

Kurt froze at the sound of his father's voice sliding up the staircase. It sounded like he was in trouble, but he couldn't be because he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Nope. He hadn't really bought anything insanely expensive without his dad's knowledge for quite sometime. So it wasn't that. But then, what was it? He got up off his bed and headed downstairs to see his father clutching a paper in his hand. Credit card bill? Couldn't be, Kurt always made sure that he got the money back to his dad for it. Phone bill? Maybe, but it was Kurt's phone so he paid the bill himself.

" Yeah Dad?"

" I got this letter today…about you. Your spouse has been picked…" Burt trailed off, not quite able to look Kurt in the eye. He had honestly been dreading this day since the day that the stupid law was passed.

Kurt was shocked. His spouse? He was getting married? What…wait…the law. And just like that Kurt's mood soured.

" My spouse?" Kurt sounded flat and Burt couldn't blame him. This wasn't his ideal way for his baby boy to enter the world of holy matrimony.

" Yeah. I was hoping maybe…because your gay you might not have to go through with this stupid arranged, contract marriage. But apparently the government disagrees with me," Burt really didn't want to tell Kurt who he would be married to because he knew it would throw Kurt for a tailspin.

" Who is it?" Kurt looked defeated.

" Son, I don't want you to get upset. You need to stay calm, okay?"

" Just tell me, Dad. Who is it?"

" Noah Puckerman."

* * *

><p>" Noah! I…umm…need to see you for a minute."<p>

Puck looked up from the strings that he was putting on his guitar and wondered what his mom wanted. He knew he wasn't in trouble because she always used his full name when patronizing him. So he wondered what on earth she could need. It might be bills, he was helping out every once and awhile because of the pool cleaning business, but it wasn't the right time of the month. His mom could have a new boyfriend, that was possible but she hadn't exactly dated in years so he was pretty sure it wasn't that.

" I'm busy, Mom!"

" Noah, please. This is important."

" I said I'm busy."

" Well, you're gonna be busier in a few months." Noah looked up at his mom who was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom clutching a letter and looking fearfully at him.

" What do you mean?"

" I got this letter in the mail today. It's from the government. About you. Noah, your spouse has been picked."

Noah looked down at his guitar. He always feared that this day would come. The day when he would have to settle down, even though he was only eighteen, all because of some stupid law that was passed so that divorce wouldn't be possible anymore.

" Who is it? Is it someone I already know?" Puck hoped it wasn't. Those girls would eat him alive if he was to be married to them after he just walked away from them. He always slept and run, never stayed behind to wait to get thrown out.

" Yes. You know them."

Puck was speechless. Of course it would be someone he knew, because life just had to throw him one of those damn curveballs every now and then to make it more interesting. And it would just be like the universe to…wait. Them? " Mom, who is it?"

" Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>" Dad they can't do this to me! They can't! They can't force someone who bullied me for years to marry me! And they damn well can't force <em>me<em> to marry someone who bullied me for years! Dad, he'll _kill_ me!"

Burt looked up at his fretting son, who was pacing a hole in their living room floor as he raged about his impeding marriage to the stupid oaf with a mohawk.

" Kurt, I get that you're upset, and so am I, but don't you think that may be a little overdramatic?"

Kurt turned to him with wide, fearful eyes and Burt decided that no, he wasn't being overdramatic, he was just terrified.

" You know what he did to me. He's a straight, homophobic boy who is nothing more than a baby man-slut with a mohawk. Dad, I can't marry him. I just can't. Do you know what he's gonna do to me when he finds out? He is gonna toss me into the dumpster and lock me in there until I die either from the terrible smell of rotten garbage or suffocation. I'll…I'll leave. Go to New York. What are they gonna do, look for me? I don't think so, then Puck will be free to do what he pleases and I won't have to worry about an early death."

" Kurt you're gonna be fine. Just go to school tomorrow and pretend you haven't found out yet. Maybe he won't mention it."

" Doubt it," muttered Kurt as he headed for his bedroom for a night of restless sleeping.

* * *

><p>" So, Hummel. Looks like we're getting hitched."<p>

Kurt froze as he stood facing the inside of his locker. Of course the world would turn against him and Puck would actually be the one to bring this up. He didn't want to look away from his locker to see the disgusted look in Puck's eyes as he stared at him. In fact, he was pretty sure that if he timed it correctly, he might be able to distract Puck long enough for him to be able to make his escape unscathed.

" So you found out then."

" Sure did. Mom got a letter yesterday. A reminder of everything that was included in the law and who I was going to marry. Imagine my surprise when she said your name."

" Look, I know this isn't easy for you, being the heterosexual jock that you are, but this isn't any easier for me being the residential fairy that you tossed in the trash all the time. So, maybe we can just sit down in a week and work out the details. You don't have to speak to me or anything unless you really need to and we really don't need to hang out at all until the wedding. I won't bug you about anything Puck, I promise," Kurt said. He just wanted to lay out the rules before Puck could accuse him of being naggy along with faggy.

Puck was shocked speechless. He hadn't even gotten in a word and Kurt had already told him to screw off in a somewhat pleasant way. What on earth did he say to that? He was straight, but this 'marriage' was not only arranged, but a binding contract that they had no choice but to stay in until one or both died.

" That's…nice, I guess. But…umm…you do realize that we're going to be married right? That does mean that we are going to have to interact with each other some time."

" Puck, this isn't a marriage so much as it is an unbreakable chain that will link us together until death do us part. Binding contract, remember? I don't want to get married anymore than you do, unfortunately we don't have a choice. We will interact, believe me, more than either of us want to in the near future so don't question me and just be happy." Kurt turned around to start walking to his next class.

" Noah."

Kurt froze and kept his back turned to the taller boy for a second before turning to look at him. Puck looked stressed and as much as Kurt hated to admit it, he didn't want the boy to be unhappy. " What?"

" We're getting married. Mine as well start calling me Noah."

Kurt thought about it for a second before replying, " Then call me Kurt." And he walked away, leaving a slightly smiling Puck behind him.


	3. 5 Months Earlier

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1441(this chapter), 3509(so far)

A/N: So I got a break right before exams and I have been writing this chapter over and over again. I just wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. Enjoy!

Thank you gleekfreak211, Yuna-chan s2, Shinigami, Mischievous Gleek, donnaann55, cynthiacyvon, spaceladyn, TheFutureMrKarofsky, and Adrianna for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: 5 Months Earlier<p>

_5 Months Earlier_

"You know, I know you don't believe in God or religion, but I was wondering something," Puck said.

Kurt looked at him. They'd started meeting a couple of times a week after they had found out about their 'engagement'. So far, Puck was pretty laidback about everything and for that, Kurt appreciated him. He'd also threatened Karofsky and Azimio one day when they had gotten a little too physical with Kurt.

_Flashback_

_Kurt was thinking about colour schemes for the wedding. They had decided on an autumn wedding, so colours were pretty bland. He didn't really like oranges or yellows, and most definitely not browns but those were most of the colours of fall. He might be able to do something with reds, but that was only because he actually liked the shades that came with the colour. However, that thought process was cut short when he suddenly found himself getting very intimate with a locker._

" _Hey there, Ladyboy. You looked like you were thinking, wouldn't want that now would we?"_

" _Well maybe if you actually had a brain, you'd know what it felt like, but considering you don't…" He found himself being slammed into the cold metal._

" _Shut up, fag. Did we say you could talk?"_

" _Well, you did ask a question, which requires me to answer. So yes, you did." He found himself being flung around and hitting the cold metal of the locker on the other side of the hallway, except now he could see the two large football players and he found he was less scared now._

" _Don't push us, Hummel." That was Karofsky. Definitely._

" _Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead. It won't change who I am, but it might make you less of a man. Not that you were one already but let's forget that point shall we?" Kurt stared defiantly at the two gargantuan boys._

" _Damn. I believe he just insulted us, Dave. What do you think? Should we beat him up?" Azimio looked at Karofsky._

" _I believe we should. Would you like the honour?"_

" _Don't mind if I do." And with that, Azimio punched Kurt in the stomach, making him double over in pain and lost breath. He stood there for a second while he was bent over, panting and trying desperately to catch his breath. Karofsky took the next hit and Kurt saw little black dots swim through his vision._

" _Kurt? What the hell? Get off of him!" That was Puck. Kurt was surprised that the man he was engaged to was actually standing up for him, that was indeed the shocker of the day. Apparently Noah was taking this better than he had thought._

_He heard more than saw Puck drag Azimio and Karofsky away before he rushed up to him. " Kurt? Hey…you okay?"_

_Kurt looked up at the teen and gave a weak smile. " Yeah. I'm good."_

" _Babe, never scare me like that again."_

'_Babe?', Kurt thought. " Sorry."_

_He heard Puck chuckle from beside him. " You just got beat up, and you're apologizing? No, Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."_

" _It's alright. If you can forgive me, than I can definitely forgive you." With that, Puck smiled._

_End of flashback_

As much as he liked being rescued, it confused him to hell, but he didn't mind that he could walk through the school and not have to worry about what kind of slushie they were serving that day. And even though he didn't really trust Puck yet, and Puck wasn't gay or even remotely attracted to Kurt, the smaller boy figured he could indulge Puck a little bit.

" So what were you thinking about?"

" Well, I was wondering if maybe instead of one of us walking down the aisle, maybe we could both walk down the aisle with our parents. I mean we're both guys, so it isn't really that traditional, but we are equals in that respect…" Puck's voice trailed off and he just watched Kurt's reaction. " Forget it, it was a stupid idea."

" No, Puck. Actually, I love that idea. I mean I'm gay and girly but I'm still a guy and you're straight and manly so it doesn't make sense for you to walk down the aisle. It's perfect, and it represents us because we aren't traditional. We're unique and you know how I love to change things up. Let's do it," Kurt replied, feeling excited all of a sudden.

Puck's eyes lit up. " Really? You mean you actually want to do that? It isn't a stupid idea?"

Kurt's eyes softened. " No, Puck. It isn't stupid, and yes I love the idea. You know, I've planned weddings since I was seven, and while I'm not keen on getting married, at least we can make it different."

Puck looked at Kurt, and wondered why the smaller boy wouldn't want to get married. He wondered if it had to do with him, and then wondered why he was wondering that, and then got frustrated because he was wondering about it. It really shouldn't bother him, and he knew it shouldn't, but he couldn't help but wish that Kurt actually wanted to marry him.

" Puck? Hello? Anyone in that tiny, tiny head of yours?"

" Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say to your fiancé," Puck pouted.

" Well, that's your problem. Not mine."

They sat in amicable silence for awhile before Kurt decided that the question he had could not be ignored any longer. It was like a piano was hanging over his head by a thread of yarn and he just needed to know this, even if Puck got mad about it. It was a fair question after all.

" Puck?"

" Noah."

" What? Fine…Noah. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure, Kurt. What's going on in that big, big head of yours?" Puck replied with a smirk.

Kurt sat there in shock for a minute before he realized that Puck was actually joking with him. After the last three months of constantly fighting about…well…everything, they were finally joking around. Huh. That still didn't mean Kurt wanted to get married. Especially not to Puck.

" I just…what…are we…you…I…umm…?" Kurt asked in a big huge rush.

" I'm sorry, I don't speak Kurtish. Can you tell me what you were saying in english please?" That smirk was back again.

" Umm…okay, this is super awkward. But, after we get married, what are we going to do? I mean, not that I'm expecting anything from you, it could just be so that we got it legally done because we had no choice and then just lead separate lives or-"

" We can live together."

" What? Say that again?"

Noah sighed and then looked Kurt right in the eyes before saying, " We can live together. Look, Kurt, we're gonna be married. It may just be in name only, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. We're both hot, and just because some people believe it doesn't mean that because you're gay that you're bad. Besides, if we can't get dates then we're legally bound to get each other off. Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

" Well, it used to be about love…now, I don't know."

" Hey Kurt?"

" Yeah?"

" I know you said that you didn't want to get married…but is that always how you felt about marriage?"

" No. When I was younger I'd always dreamt of getting married…but then when the president passed that law about pre-arranged marriages I just sort of gave up on the idea. I thought because I was gay they probably wouldn't marry me, and if they did choose someone it would probably be a female anyways so I just decided not to get my hopes up."

" Huh. So ever since then you never thought you'd get married, least of all to someone who could be with you in every way?"

" Yes. That's basically it. And considering we live in Lima, Ohio the chances were extremely small of getting someone even close to accepting, never mind someone who could love me and…have…s-sex with me. Then I got you, and while I am glad that you haven't beaten me up or anything, you aren't gay, and you certainly aren't romantic," Kurt said as he got up and headed upstairs to the kitchen to get some snacks and water.

Puck watched him go up the stairs and whispered, " We'll see, Hummel. We shall see."


	4. Acceptance

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1031(this chapter), 4540(so far)

A/N: So my lovelies, I know I haven't updated in a very long time and just now I finished this chapter which I admit is not my best work. I start back to university on Tuesday and this semester from the look of the info posted on the site, looks like it's gonna be harder than last semester. So, I have no idea when I will get to update next but I'm hoping to update within the next month. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Thank you gleekfreak211, Mischievous Gleek, donnaann55, and spaceladyn for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Acceptance<p>

_1 month earlier_

" Would you stop being so over dramatic? We still have a month, I doubt that the flowers are just gonna stop growing," Noah said, feeling absolutely exasperated. He knew that Kurt wanted their 'wedding' to be perfect, but honestly who even cares? It's not like they've been in love for ten years and want to tie the knot, they have no choice really, so this whole charade is driving Noah nuts.

Kurt glared at his fiancé. " You may not care about how we get married, but I'm sure as hell gonna make it something special."

" But why? I mean, we've been avoiding it for this long, this marriage isn't about love-"

" Don't you think I know that? How on earth could I not know it? I'm about to be tied to a straight guy who has sex with every girl and her mother for all of eternity and no way out! I know this isn't about love, Noah Puckerman, but it is a wedding and as much as I don't want to get married, I am going to make the best of that dreadful day!" Kurt screamed.

Noah froze in shock. He and Kurt had had many arguments over the wedding, but never once had Noah gotten Kurt to yell at him like he had just done. He was also a little hurt that Kurt thought of their wedding as dreadful. Sure, Noah hadn't exactly been happy about marrying a guy but it was Kurt so he wasn't that freaked out about it. Many time over the past few months he had wondered why he wasn't freaking out more but it was Kurt. He knew the guy since they were kids, and while he had teased and bullied him, he actually had a lot of respect for the pale boy.

" You think our wedding is going to be dreadful?" Noah asked. " It's…I'm trying, Kurt. I want to make the best of our situation. I'm not dwelling on you because you're a dude. So what? You have no breasts and you have a penis. My response is…and? There are guys that get each other off all the time. I know I used to treat you like shit, Kurt, but at least I'm trying to make this better and more bearable! All you seem to do nowadays is argue with me! Damn it, Kurt you should be happy, I can protect you now!" Noah got up and grabbed his coat before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched with guilt and sadness as Noah got up and left his house. He had never felt more bad about saying what he felt, but he knew that Noah was just trying to make the best of a terrible situation. Kurt knew he could have been a lot nicer to the boy, and truth be told he felt like shit now.<p>

He knew he should get up and go find Noah but he didn't know if he would be welcomed or not. Besides that, he knew Noah would want answers as to why Kurt didn't want to get married. Truthfully, he was scared. He knew that the only way marriages ended nowadays was if the other person died. Of course, that didn't mean crime rates were up because if you killed your spouse you were sent to prison anyway, so people who didn't care for the other had to live with them until one or the other passed away from either an accidental death or natural causes.

Kurt despised the government and their damn laws, they did nothing but screw up lives, and now his and Noah's were about to become two more that the government could toy with. When he thought about why they did what they did, it made sense, at first. Divorce rates were going sky high, families were being torn apart, and children were making choices that they shouldn't have to make until they are older; so it only made sense that the government would make marriage a binding contract, signed by the two people getting married and they would not be able to divorce. In a way, it was a fix, however, just a year after they created that law, they made a new one: _At the registration of the birth of a child, their name shall be placed into a specified container with other names of the same gender who were born that year and at the month before their sixteenth birthday, two names shall be picked out at random and the two shall enter a state of holy matrimony as devised by the government policy_. This law would change the world. Not only do they have to marry by the time they turn eighteen, but they did not have a choice, and they would have to enter a legally binding contract marriage, preventing any and all divorces.

Kurt scowled at the floor as if it would solve all of his problems. He didn't want to be tied to someone who would never love him, hell who could never love him because face it, he was the town fag and Noah was straighter than a ruler. Noah may have stopped bullying him but the words that him and the other jocks had yelled at him had stuck with him for years now, not to mention that they hadn't gotten any less true.

Kurt got up and went to the window, where he saw that Noah's truck was still parked in the driveway. Which meant that wherever Noah went, he walked. Kurt sighed. He wondered he Noah would care that he went after him. He grabbed his coat and keys before taking off.

* * *

><p>Kurt had searched all around the town before he finally spotted Noah. He was sitting on a swing in the middle of the park. He sighed once more. It was now or never. They were either going to do this the easy way or the hard way. Kurt bit his lip and looked at Noah again. Looks like it would be the easy way. It was time for Kurt to man up and just accept his fate.<p> 


	5. Lucky

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1230(this chapter), 5770(so far)

Thank you gleekfreak211 and donnaann55 for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lucky<p>

" Noah?" Kurt said gently. He didn't want to scare the guy, but they needed to talk.

" What do you want, Kurt?" it was said in a defeated but yet harsh voice. Kurt winced. He supposed he deserved that.

" To talk," Kurt replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, " I'm sorry, Noah. You didn't deserve the shit I gave you. I was angry and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that. I know you're just trying to make the best of a bad situation, and I am so sorry that I acted the way I did."

Noah sighed and then turned to Kurt. He could see the barely concealed tears that were in the smaller boys eyes. " I'll forgive you…on one condition."

Kurt looked at Noah. " What is it?"

Noah looked at Kurt's face. He looked slightly scared, and Noah couldn't stand to see the fear in his fiancé's face. " I won't hurt you, or anything. I just want to know why you're mad. Why you're so against marriage, I mean I know that I was a dick to you for a long time, but I've changed and made it up to you. I just, I get it's a shitty situation, but there's nothing we can do. I just want to know why."

Kurt nodded. It was a reasonable request and he was gonna tell Noah anyway, so he counted this as a good thing. " I guess…well you know I'm upset obviously, and well, rather mad. I just, you know, before the government came up with this stupid idea of throwing names into gender balls until we're sixteen and then pairing people up and forcing them to marry, even though it's more of a business contract anyway, marriage used to be about love. It used to be about finding someone and dating them, going out to the movies and dinner and getting to know the person. Then people would fall in love and the guy would ask the girl to marry him. They would make love and have beautiful children. Now your name gets thrown into a bubble when you're born and then two names get drawn out at random and if there are any extra names in the box, two get drawn out and forced to marry. You get stuck marrying the town faggot and that isn't fair."

Noah looks thoughtful but as soon as he hears Kurt's last sentence, his head snaps up to look at Kurt. " Isn't fair for who?"

" YOU! Do you know how bad your reputation will be after this? The only out gay kid in Lima and you get picked to marry him. You're gonna have the worst reputation there is and that's all because you're marrying the town queer. I'm so sorry, Noah, but I promise you, after the ceremony we will never have to see each other again. I'm gonna leave, and you're gonna be able to be peaceful."

" Wait, Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?"

" Noah, you're gonna be ridiculed, thrown to the slaughter. I won't have that. I know you're straight, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so I'm leaving after the ceremony."

" What do you mean, leaving? Where the hell are you gonna go?" Noah asked.

" I don't know. Away. So you won't be poisoned by me," Kurt answered quietly, his head hanging down.

" Does your Dad know? Carole? Finn?" Noah asked, he couldn't help it, he needed to know.

" No. And I'm not gonna tell them, and you won't either. I wasn't gonna tell you about it, but you deserve to know. I just can't sit here after the wedding and let you be punished for something that is my fault. You won't even know I'm gone, I promise."

" You do mean after we consummate the marriage, right?" Noah asked.

Kurt looked shocked. " W-we can't. You're straight, I'm gay. The only person that's gonna be hard is me, and I'm so sorry that shouldn't have come out, oh my God, please don't kill me!"

" Why would I kill you?" Noah asked, genuinely shocked.

" Because I just admitted to being hard around you. It's nothing personal, really, it's just…you're attractive, you would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see it. I can't help the way my body responds around you…jeez now I really am gonna have to leave. Wait, you said consummate…"

" Yeah. Sex, you know? To bind the marriage contract…you didn't know?"

" I try not to pay attention in history," Kurt replied.

Noah laughed. " Okay, well here, because after we ended up engaged, I decided to do a little research. You know the contract right? The one we have to sign?" He got a nod in response from Kurt. " So that contract, we have to sign it, but then it has to have a legal bind. I guess the only way the government figured it would be the most bound is by the two having sex. I guess it's fitting because you are tying your bodies together, so it would be like another bind between the couple. So they made it a clause in the contract that we will sign on our wedding day."

" You mean, after the reception, we are legally bound to have sex? That isn't fair…does it have to be like…you know, penetrating?" Kurt asked, blushing and feeling flustered.

" Hun, I'm pretty sure a blowjob isn't what the government had in mind when they put the clause into the contract," Noah replied.

" Okay. Fine. So we have sex, proof enough that we were married. Then I will leave and you can have a nice normal life."

" Kurt. I don't think you get it. Once we get married, you will stay with me. I don't mean it to sound like a terrible order or anything, cause it isn't. I want you here with me, where I can see you, touch you, so that I know you're safe. I can protect you if you're here with me," Noah said.

" But why would you want the town 'faggot' with you? It's only gonna bring you down," Kurt replied.

" First of all, I never ever want to hear you refer to yourself as 'faggot' or 'queer' ever again. I know that at one time or another I called you those things, and I regret it more than you can ever know, but I never want to hear you say them again. They aren't true, and just…no. Never again. Second, it won't bring me down, me and you, we're partners now, an unstoppable force…and if they try, well then we'll be down together. It's kinda what marriage is. Our marriage may not be about love, but it can be about protection, loyalty, companionship…I mean, aren't you tired of being alone? I know I am, and I do like you…at least you're marrying me and not someone like Rick the scumbag hockey player or Azimio," Noah said.

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes. " You're right. I'm being stupid by getting angry over something I can't change. I guess I am luckier than some."

" You are because you're marrying your best friend," Noah replied.


	6. The 'Talk'

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1310(this chapter), 7080(so far)

A/N: Oh gosh I am so sorry for the long wait. School got away from me and I never had time to write anything. Turns out this was a really busy semester and I was always doing something for school. But I have thirteen days left of school and the only thing I have left are finals! Of course now I have to get a job but I will be able to have regular updates again! For the readers that I lost, I hope that you guys will find this story again and come back to me.

Thank you ILuvKurtHummel1 and kinneyddicted for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The 'Talk'<p>

_One Week Earlier_

" Kurt, you need to stop freaking out over this," Rachel said, as she watched the nervous pale boy pace around the room.

" How on earth do I STOP freaking out over this? I am getting married in a week! To a guy who used to bully me and now has been nothing but the sweetest guy ever. How do I trust that he's changed?" Kurt said, still pacing.

" Okay, can I ask you something?"

" I don't see why not," Kurt replied.

" Why _are_ you getting so worked up about it? It is only Noah," Rachel asked.

" No, it is not just Noah. He mentioned sex, with _me_, and I was the only one freaking out about it. He doesn't seem to care that he's going to be having sex with the town fa-me. I mentioned that I was the only one who would be…you know…up for the occasion and he acted like it was no big deal. I know he's a 'sex shark' but even he can't want to have sex with the gay kid," Kurt answered, still pacing and looking even more freaked out than before.

" But hasn't he been treating you right? I know he took you to dinner a few weeks ago and whenever I'm with Finn he always mentions he good Noah is being to you, he's always taking you out and he acts like a perfect gentleman. Maybe he likes you and that's why having sex with you doesn't bother him," Rachel supplied.

Kurt stopped and turned to her with a horrified look on his face. " How could you say that? Noah is straighter than any ruler I have seen. He's not gonna be able to do it, I know it. He may act nice and gentlemanlike but that does not make him gay, not even for me. I am going to lose my virginity to a straight guy…actually I won't because he won't be able to stay hard enough to try it with me…I'm going to die a virgin, married to a straight man. Rachel I don't know what to do."

Rachel had watched as Kurt made himself more scared than ever before about being married. She didn't like it, but she had to make him see that Noah was doing these things with Kurt, for Kurt, because he wanted to. " Kurt, I know you're freaking out about this, but maybe you should tell Noah what you just told me. He is the expert in sex and you're afraid of this not going right. Maybe you should tell him your fears."

" I can't do that, he'll laugh at me," Kurt replied.

" Just trust me on this one, Kurt. Tell him how you feel about this. You're gonna marry him for goodness sakes, you guys have to talk about these things. What's going to happen if either of you wants a child? Are you just going to ignore it and not tell him you want to be a dad, Kurt? Or about your…abilities? You can't just ignore these things, you need to start talking to him."

" Fine, I'll talk to him, but just not today. We've got the rest of our lives now, it's not like he can divorce me once he founds out anyway," Kurt said, and then hugged Rachel. He felt a little bit better now.

Noah, who had been behind the wall since the last part of the conversation, wanted to know what Rachel meant by abilities. And why Kurt thought he would laugh at him for having fears about sex. Noah suspected he'd been a virgin, that much was a given, but he didn't know how scared Kurt was of staying a virgin and that Noah wouldn't be able to go through with it. Well, Kurt would find out in about a week that Noah was up for the job, that he wouldn't back down and that he had waited for this moment for years. But first, Noah needed to get to the bottom of this abilities thing that Kurt can do.

* * *

><p><em>Six days later, the day before the wedding<em>

Noah looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Kurt was fidgety, playing with the hem of his shirt then tapping his fingers on his leg. It was the day before the wedding. This time tomorrow, they would be married and taking a limo to a hotel for the night so they can have their wedding night.

He still hadn't talked to Kurt about his apparent 'abilities' but that was because he wanted Kurt to come to him and talk to him about his fears and whatnot. They wouldn't be partners if all Noah did was overhear a conversation and then confront Kurt about what he heard. He had to trust that when Kurt was ready, he'd talk to him. Unfortunately, the wedding was tomorrow so Kurt was running out of time.

" Hey Kurt?"

" Yeah?" Kurt replied, shyly.

" It's okay to be nervous. It's a big day tomorrow for both of us. I'm scared too." Noah figured if he wanted to get the ball rolling, mine as well give Kurt an opening to tell him because he just couldn't wait any longer for Kurt to come to him.

" Can I ask you something?" Kurt said, quietly.

" Sure."

" When we-I mean tomorrow night-after the wedding. When we're supposed to have…you know, sex, will you be gentle with me?"

Noah looked at Kurt and smiled, trying to will away Kurt's nervousness. " Kurt, are you a virgin?"

Kurt's blushing cheeks and the way his eyes went to the ground told Noah everything but he wanted to hear it from Kurt. He moved to sit right beside the blushing boy and turned towards him, then he cupped Kurt's chin and gently pulled so that Kurt was looking at him, only he wasn't because his eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

" Kurt, I need you to look at me." Kurt's eyes finally came to rest on Noah's face. " Good, now, are you a virgin?"

Kurt nodded slightly and then said very quietly so Noah almost couldn't hear him, " Yes."

Noah let go of Kurt's chin. " I figured as much. I want you to be honest with me. How far have you gone?"

Kurt blushed again. " I…umm…well, I you know." Kurt did some interesting hand gestures but it got his point across.

" Oh, you mean you've jerked yourself off? Okay, umm, what about, fingering yourself?"

Kurt blushed even more. Just when he thought it was over. " I…umm…well I've tried, but it was awkward and kinda weird and it didn't feel good so I stopped."

" What about toys? Do you have vibrators or butt plugs? Have you ever tried anything up there?"

" I…no. I never tried anything. After the disaster of trying to…you know…finger myself, I didn't try anything again."

" Okay. Thank you, Kurt, for being honest with me. Don't ever be scared to tell me if something doesn't feel right, okay? Or if I do something and it hurts you tomorrow, I need you to tell me so I can stop. I want to make you feel good but in order for me to do that, I need you to be honest and not hold anything back in the bedroom. Of course I'll be gentle with you but that doesn't mean that something won't make you uncomfortable or hurt you. I've never done a guy before so I only know what I read about. You have to promise you will tell me if I do something wrong."

Kurt looked at Noah and saw that he was sincere and that he didn't want to hurt him. " I promise," Kurt replied.


	7. The Wedding

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1024(this chapter), 8104(so far)

Thank you kinneyddicted for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Wedding<p>

_Wedding Day-6 Hours to showtime_

" Are you nervous?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked at his dad like he had grown a second head. " What kind of question is that?"

Burt held his hands up in surrender. " Sorry, but I just wanted to know how you were doing."

" You want to know how I'm doing? Okay, Dad, I'll tell you. I am nervous as hell. I don't know if I can do this. Happy?"

" I know, bud. You're gonna be fine and Noah is gonna treat you good. Just don't fight your happiness, Kurt," Burt replied with a hand on his shoulder before he left the room. Kurt was left wondering exactly what the hell his father had been drinking that morning.

* * *

><p><em>4 Hours to the wedding<em>

Kurt looked in the mirror as he finished putting on the last of his moisturizers. He still couldn't figure out what his dad meant not fighting his happiness, because he was in no way, shape, or form of happy. However, he supposed he would humour his dad, if only this once.

" Kurt! Are you almost done? We have the suit!" Rachel shouted from beyond his bedroom door.

" Yeah! Coming!" Kurt replied. He got up from his vanity and went to his door. He flung it open to reveal Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina all standing outside with Rachel holding the garment bag that held his suit. He allowed them inside and they set the garment bag down on his bed before each giving him a hug and telling him that he was gonna be fine. Funny, he sure didn't feel fine.

* * *

><p><em>One hour before the wedding<em>

Kurt was a nervous wreck. He couldn't stop pacing across the floor. All of the girls from glee club were watching as he paced around the room with scared eyes.

" Kurt, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor and then fall through. You'll mess up your hair," Rachel stated calmly.

" Yeah, boo, you need to listen to Rach and sit your ass down," Mercedes nodded.

" I agree with Arethra and the Hobbit. Come on, Lady Lips, sit your ass down and have a drink. Before you pass out. I ain't carrying your ass down the alter," Santana said, looking at her nails.

" You don't need to be scared, dolphin. Noah is gonna make you as happy as Santana makes me," Brittany replied, wistfully.

Kurt stopped pacing. " Umm, Brit. I-you know that Noah isn't a dolphin, like me, right?"

" Oh Kurty, you're so silly," Brittany giggled before walking out of the room, leaving Kurt with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Noah and Finn were putting on the finishing touches of their suits. Noah kept playing with his tie, he couldn't seem to get the knot right and every time he tried, it fell apart or was backwards.<p>

" I don't get it. God, this thing is dumb," Noah said, dropping his tie to hang around his neck.

Finn turned to Noah and started doing up his tie for him. " Are you nervous, dude? Cause you don't have to be."

Noah looked at Finn like he was insane. " I'm not n-nervous. I just-hate the thought of being tied to someone for the rest of my life. You know me, sex shark, dude."

Finn looked like he was trying to negotiate with a hostage taker. " It's okay, Puck. Just remember, you hurt him, Burt kills you. But you won't hurt him, and everyone knows it. So just relax." Then he patted down the tie and left the room to go and find Burt. Noah turned back to mirror and looked down at his tie. Finn tied it perfectly. _I guess miracles do happen_, Noah thought, before taking a seat on the chair behind him.

* * *

><p><em>10 Minutes until the wedding<em>

Kurt and Noah stood side by side at the foot of the alter behind a curtain, neither looking at the other. Both were shifting from one foot to the next, staring at anything but each other. Their parents(Burt and Noah's mother) were standing on each of their son's free sides, leaving the boys in the middle as it should be. They knew what they were about to do, that this was forever, the rest of their lives.

Noah turned to Kurt and asked, " Are you nervous?"

" Yes," answered Kurt, his voice cracking, then turned to Noah and asked, " are you ready?"

Noah smiled reassuringly before grabbing the pale boy's hand and replying, " as I'll ever be. Let's do this." And the music began.

* * *

><p><em>Showtime<em>

Kurt didn't know how he got here. He looked up at the boy who was walking beside him and couldn't believe they were about to do this. Kurt was shaking from the inside out, more from the fact that he was about to tie his life to a former bully than the thought of having sex with him later that night. However, when he truly thought about it, Noah had stopped bullying him awhile back and was now actually really nice to him. He wanted to say that Noah was only doing it for shits and giggles, but he seemed genuine. Maybe it was time to give happiness a chance.

* * *

><p>Noah walked alongside the boy he was about to tie his life to. He was nervous, he didn't want to hurt the boy when they had sex later, but he knew that because Kurt was a virgin, it would hurt a little bit anyway. The part that bothered him was Kurt's non-belief in love. He would've thought out of all the people that Kurt would have been the one to believe in love the most, but he wasn't. Noah had to make him see that he cared for him, he just needed Kurt to give him a chance.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Puck got to the head of the altar, Kurt looked up at Noah and Noah looked down to Kurt and both sighed internally before the ceremony started.<p> 


	8. The Reception

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: T for now

Word Count: 1466(this chapter), 9570(so far)

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. School finished and I've been stuck on this chapter because I wasn't sure if I should include the wedding night or not. I also think my muse went on vacation without letting me know where because I had the toughest time trying to write this chapter. I'm still not very happy with it but I like it better than I did earlier. Enjoy!

Thank you ILuvKurtandBlaine and VelvetKiller for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. And I do not own Hero by Enrique Iglesias Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Reception<p>

Noah and Kurt sat beside each other at the head table in the reception room. It was mostly awkward and filled with severe tension but they were trying to make the most of it. Looking around the room at all their friends and family, they both had to wonder if their weddings would have looked like this if they had gotten married without the governments interference.

" You okay?" Noah asked. He was the first to make conversation since they had said their 'I do's' and kissed.

" No. But I think I will be," answered Kurt, as honestly as he could. " There's just so many new things that we are gonna have to get used to."

" I know what you mean. But you get to cross some firsts off your list tonight. That has to be exciting," Noah replied, until he looked at Kurt's face, then said, " Or maybe not."

Kurt sighed. " It's not that it isn't exciting because it sort of is. But it's scary too because all of the firsts that are gonna be happening for me are with a straight guy that used to throw me into dumpsters. Don't look at me like that, Noah, I know you're different and we've gone through it but it's still weird for me. I mean, I got married, did the whole sign contracts thing, ate each others cake, did speeches, and now it's first couples dance, parent-child dance, then leaving in a car with a sign that says 'Just Married' on the back and I get to lose my virginity to you. A lot of firsts but let me tell you, it's damn scary for me."

" Yeah but you make it sound like a bad thing. It can't be all bad, right?" Noah asked. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about tonight. He knew Kurt saw sex as something romantic and beautiful, and he was getting it from a straight guy but Kurt was sexy as hell and Noah wanted to make his first time, and hopefully not a last time with him as something beautiful. He really didn't want to disappoint his new husband.

" Honestly, with how good you've been to me, no, it isn't all that bad. It's bad that your straight and the only person that's still gonna be remotely hard is me, but no it's not bad."

Noah looked at Kurt thoughtfully. Sure, the boy could easily be described as striking and beautiful but when he wasn't even trying he was sexier than any girl he had seen in a porn video. He could just imagine the look on Kurt's face when he pulls down his pants tonight to reveal himself in all his hard glory, and he wants to laugh gleefully at the secret he's carrying but he can't cause he knows if he laughs Kurt will be suspicious. So, Noah hides his laugh behind a cough and waits.

* * *

><p>" Would the groom and groom please step out onto the dance floor? It is time for the traditional first couples dance," the D.J. announced from the corner of the room that he was given.<p>

Noah stood up and turned to offer his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes but grabbed the offered hand anyway and stood up. Noah led him to the dance floor where he curled his bigger, more calloused hand around Kurt's smaller and paler hand and set his other hand on the small of Kurt's back while Kurt's other hand rested gently on Noah's broad shoulder. The first strains of 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias flowed through the room. Kurt scoffed.

" What?" Noah asked.

" Such a typical slow song, it's way too overplayed."

_Let me be your hero_

It was whispered into Kurt's ear and he felt a shiver go through him.

_Would you dance  
>If I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>And never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>If you saw me cry?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Kurt hated the way he felt his body react to the way Noah was singing this song. It was his Mom's favourite song and he had always thought Enrique was hot but Noah just blew the first verse out of the water.

_Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>For the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

At this point, Kurt was pretty sure he would do anything just so Noah would keep singing, even if it wasn't for him because it couldn't possibly be for him. That would be ridiculous because Noah is straight and that train of thought would just lead to heartbreak which Kurt just did not need anymore of. But gosh, what would it be like if Noah was actually singing to him?

_Would you swear  
>That you'll always be mine?<br>Or would you lie?  
>Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care...  
>You're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

Kurt just held onto Noah and pretended that he was singing to him and they continued to sway with the music.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care...  
>You're here tonight.<em>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by your forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

When Noah's voice hit the higher notes in the last chorus, Kurt felt his body shiver and he tucked himself closer to Noah's body and the taller boy pulled him closer and then as the last strains of the song played through the room, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

* * *

><p>Eventually around 2am the crowd had started to thin until it was only the Glee club, Noah's mom, Burt and Carole, Mr. Schuester, and Miss Pillsbury left in the reception hall. They all milled around the newlyweds and offered congratulations and hugs before the Glee club, Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury departed.<p>

Left standing with their parents, the boys felt extremely uncomfortable because they knew this is where they part ways and start their own lives together as a couple.

" Okay well you boys are already set up in your new home so we'll let you guys leave and help clean up a little bit around here," Burt said, his cheeks an uncomfortable shade of red.

" Oh, Dad you don't have to do that. It's late, you guys should get home too before you get too tired and fall asleep at the wheel," Kurt replied.

" Nonsense. I still have some energy left, so we mine as well help out for a few minutes and just gather abandoned belongings. I swear we will only be ten minutes maximum. Don't worry about me, Kurt. Go enjoy the rest of your wedding night," Burt said, and with that Kurt's happy mood vanished. Now he had no choice but to remember that tonight was the night he would lose his virginity and be bound to Noah Puckerman for the rest of his life.

" Okay. If you're sure. Text me when you get home to let me know if you make it safely. Even if I don't answer it'll be nice to know in the morning whether or not you made it home." Kurt turned started to head out with Noah, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

" Oh, and Kurt?" Burt said just as the couple was at the door.

Kurt stopped and turned around, " Yes?"

Burt beckoned him and over and gave him one last hug before whispering into his, " You be careful alright? If you want to stop, tell him and if he doesn't honour that he will answer to me."

Kurt blushed bright red. " Yes, Dad. I'll be careful, I promise. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." And with that, Kurt turned and walked back to Noah as the mohawked boy held the door open to him. They left, and with that, closing the door on their old life.


	9. Their Wedding Night

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: M

Word Count: 2074(this chapter), 11644(so far)

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. You guys have no idea. I have been trying to find a job and keep up a relationship that was falling apart. Anyways I had this chapter pretty much done but I didn't know if I should add the sex or not. I decided to and it's become my longest chapter yet. So it is now an M-RATED story which means here there be lots of descriptive parts and smut, and I know that FF is taking stories down so if they do take it down, well I will let you guys know. Enjoy!

Thank you 4ebitter, Lolita's Secrets, and lil-lover16 for reviewing! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Their Wedding Night<p>

Noah and Kurt got into the car that would take them to their hotel and both tried vainly not to look at the other. They both knew what had to happen once they got settled in and the only one that really considered it was Noah. When he said he wanted to make it good for Kurt, he meant it.

" So I know this is awkward but I guess this should be asked. Who do you want to top?" Noah asked.

Kurt looked shocked even as his face reddened to the shade of a tomato. " I thought you would want to top, you know, me being the gay one and all. Wouldn't it make you feel more straight if you did?"

" I thought we had gotten past this whole thing about labels. Look, I don't care about whether the person is female or male, if it feels good then I do it. What I am asking is, do you _want_ to be the bottom? Or do you want to be the top?"

" I don't know. I never tried either so I don't know. Wait, you're telling me you've had experience with a guy?" Kurt asked.

Noah shrugged. " Yeah a few times. I've only ever topped though because I never trusted a stranger to pop my cherry."

Kurt chewed on his lower lip as he thought about it. " Umm…well I guess that means you're topping."

" You don't want to?"

" Well you said you didn't trust a stranger to do it."

" Kurt, we've known each other since fifth grade."

" Yeah but you didn't start talking to me until last year, when you joined Glee club."

" I still know you, better than I knew the other guys."

" Okay, so what are you saying here? That you want me to top?"

" I don't mind topping you, in fact it would probably be amazing but I want to make sure that me topping is what you want first before we start."

" I've never done this before Noah, so how can you expect me to know what I want? Maybe I'd like topping, who knows? But we are going to be together now until one or the other dies so we have plenty of time for me to try topping but since you have experience and I don't and you've only topped, I'm going to let you top, alright?"

Noah held up his hands in surrender. " Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure. I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to or that makes you feel uncomfortable."

" If I don't want to do something I will let you know." And with that, they arrived at the hotel.

* * *

><p>Noah was nervous. Extremely so. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, even though he had some experience, the truth was, it was only twice that he tried it and he really didn't like the whole fact that it was with strangers. Strange men was more like it and some of them were just plain scary.<p>

As they set their bags on the floor, it made Noah more nervous and things were way more awkward then they should have been. Neither of the boys were looking at each other and Noah felt like a blushing virgin all over again, which considering his history, was very hard to do.

" So, what did you want to do?" Noah asked.

" Well, I kinda thought that we would, you know, have sex. Is that not the point?"

" Oh, princess, you really need to learn the finer things in life? Why are you in such a rush to get this over with? What you need to do is relax because the more stressed out you are, the worse it will be when it comes to having sex. I want to make it good for you but I can't if you aren't more relaxed and comfortable around me."

" I take it you're going by experience?" Kurt asked meekly.

" Yes. And not just by my experience with guys. I'm talking about the girls too. I know that because I brag about my sex life, everyone assumes I'm a heartless jerk but if the girl isn't relaxed then it's painful for her. Sex is about feeling good, for both people. It's about making your partner feel good and for me, then I can feel good too."

" That's actually pretty insightful. I have to admit that I also thought about it every time you bragged. I'm sorry for that, Noah. I shouldn't have judged."

Noah shrugged. " It's okay, Kurt. I own my reputation and it doesn't matter to me what people think. If they want to assume I'm a heartless asshole then they can. But all the girls know I'm not really like that."

" Okay. So, should we shower first?"

" You could but you'll probably have to shower after we're done anyways", Noah said, smirking wolfishly.

Kurt smacked him on the arm and laughed. " You, mister, are deplorable."

" Kurt, if you don't want to yet, or you feel uncomfortable with this, you can always say just tell me. I won't force you into it," Noah said softly.

" Unfortunately it's part of the contract and part of the law. I can't really say no to you, plus it is a tradition even if it isn't binding," Kurt replied.

" I just want you to be comfortable," Noah said. He took a step closer to Kurt and looked into his eyes for something, probably for panic or something like that and when he didn't find it he stepped closer to him.

He placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and forced him to look at Noah as he leaned in for a kiss. He gave Kurt plenty of time to back up and say no and when he didn't Noah pressed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss was warm and dry but Noah tipped Kurt's head a bit and deepened the kiss.

Noah backed Kurt up to the bed and then started to strip off their clothes. Once they were naked Kurt sat down on the bed and then moved upwards to the pillows. His cock was hard against his stomach and he looked up at Noah nervously. He walked his eyes down the naked tan body standing at the foot of the bed and can feel his body thrum in excitement.

Noah swallowed hard as he looked his husband up and down. Kurt was beautiful, Noah had always known that, but seeing him laying on his bed, naked and biting his lip nervously, Noah thought he was gorgeous. He had never wanted anything more than this.

Noah climbed up the bed beside Kurt and ran his hand up Kurt's torso. The porcelain boy beside him shivered and Noah noticed that his husband's cock grew harder at the touch. Noah smiled at Kurt and placed a kiss on his shoulder before kissing him on the side of the mouth. Kurt takes the initiative and turns to press his mouth against Noah's. Their tongues slide languidly along the other's and Noah's hand slid behind his neck to cup his head.

Noah rolls halfway on top of Kurt and knows the moment that Kurt felt his cock when a gasp rang from the pale boy's lips. He kissed a path down his cheek to his neck and sucked a mark into the skin. He pulled back and admired his handiwork before kissing down his chest until he reached a nipple and then twirled a tongue around it causing it to pebble and Kurt to let out a shaky breath as he holds Noah's head.

It doesn't take long for Noah to reach Kurt's hard, leaking cock and when he does, he holds it firmly in his hand and licks a stripe up the underside and then just sucks the head into his mouth. Kurt gasped and arched his back and Noah hummed around the organ in his mouth.

" No-ah," Kurt whined, as he tried to get Noah to take more of him.

Noah pulled his mouth off of Kurt and looked up at him, smiling. " Yes, babe?"

" I want you," Kurt gasped. Noah slid up Kurt's body and kissed him on the lips while Kurt wrapped his hand around Noah's member and tugged upwards. Noah groaned and reached to the bedside table and brought out a tube of lube and a condom.

Kurt eyed the condom and then grabbed the hand that held it. Noah looked at him and raised his eyebrows. " We don't need that. It's not like I have any diseases, being a virgin and all."

Noah's cock jumped when Kurt mentioned he was a virgin and then replied, " Yeah, but I'm not a virgin."

" Are you clean?"

" Yeah."

" Then we don't need it. I don't plan on having sex with anyone else now that we're married. Unless of course…never mind."

" Unless what, Kurt?"

" Well, I thought, but then I remembered that you never said you wouldn't sleep with other people during our marriage. It doesn't matter."

" Kurt, I really would prefer we have this discussion later because I'd really just like to be with you. I don't plan on being with anyone else. I may have slept around but I won't cheat on you. I believe in being faithful so if you don't want to use a condom, we won't, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Noah threw the condom somewhere else in the room before opening the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. He rubbed it around to get it warm while he leaned down and started kissing Kurt again to distract him as he rubbed the boy's penis and then moved lower underneath Kurt's balls to his opening. He thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth while he gently inserted a finger into Kurt's tight hole.

After inserting another two and making sure that Kurt was well stretched out, Noah lubed up his cock and knelt between Kurt's spread legs. He lined up his head with Kurt's hole and pushed lightly until Kurt relaxed and accepted him into his body. He waited for a minute until he noticed that the pained expression had lessened and then pushed inside him inch by inch until he bottomed out. Then he sat and waited for Kurt to give a signal that he was ready for Noah to start moving. Kurt nodded and Noah started to thrust gently into him, gradually picking up pace while Kurt moaned and groaned as Noah rubbed over his prostate.

" Noah, Noah, Noah," Kurt chanted with each thrust.

Noah fisted his hand around Kurt's cock and started to stroke him as he thrust. Kurt was so hot and tight he wanted to come right then and there. He slowed down his thrusts and just swivelled his hips a little bit, dragging his cock over Kurt's prostate causing the boy beneath him to shudder and release precome making it easier for Noah to stroke him.

" I'm so close, Noah. So close," Kurt panted.

" Me too, babe. Wait for me. Don't cum until I tell you to," Noah ordered as he sped up his thrusts. He could feel the telltale tightening in his abdomen. " Almost there."

" Noah!" Kurt wailed.

" Hold on, baby. I wanna watch you cum. I wanna see you fall apart. So close," Noah said.

" No-ah," Kurt whimpered.

Noah felt it, he was close. He wanted to watch Kurt fall apart first. He leaned his head close to Kurt's ear and whispered, " Cum for me, Kurt."

Kurt wailed and ribbons of cum spurted from his slit all over Noah's hand and his own chest. Noah continued to stroke him through it until the tightening of Kurt's walls was too much and he fell apart as well, cumming inside of Kurt's body.

Once his shaking stopped, Noah gently pulled out of Kurt's body and flopped to the side of his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

" That was amazing," Kurt whispered. Noah rolled to the side gently and grabbed some tissues and wiped them both down before pulling Kurt onto his chest and falling asleep, feeling happy and content.


	10. Movie Night

Title: These Chains That Bind Us

Summary: In a world in which marriage is arranged by the government and a contract, two boys will have to marry and learn how to live with each other. What if one was more invested than the other? Can Puck teach Kurt to believe in love? AU

Genre: Drama/humour/romance/angst

Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Puck, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Brittany, Puckurt, Blam, Brittana, Finchel…and perhaps others.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1066(this chapter), 12710(so far)

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I got busy with classes and then work and homework and clinical while balancing a new place and still trying to have some form of a social life. I make no promises about when the next chapter will appear but be warned, it may not be until Christmas. Enjoy!

Thank you for following me! Remember, reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Glee. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Movie Night<p>

'_We should talk about this_', Kurt thought. He was laying in bed next to his new husband and was feeling more nervous about the morning to come then he was before Noah took his virginity. He kept replaying it over and over in his head and he just couldn't shake the thought of how gentle Noah was and how thoughtful he was about Kurt's comfort. He was sore, there was no doubt about that but he supposed it could have been worse.

Kurt sighed. He just didn't know what to do. Noah was a lady's man and there was no denying his reputation. The sad part was how Noah had treated him since they were engaged. He was nice, and kind and thoughtful. He treated Kurt with respect and didn't push him into agreeing with something he didn't or doing something he didn't want to. And that right there was the most dangerous part. That fact led to the realisation of just how easily he could fall for Noah, had been falling Noah. How much he was already in love with Noah. He was irrevocably fucked.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stay with Noah, he couldn't afford to. The mohawked boy already held his heart and now his body, and he just couldn't deal with the pain that would happen when Noah decides he wants a girl instead, that he can't stay away from them. As much as he hated to do so, he needed to leave and soon, before his feelings get to the point of not being able to erase.

* * *

><p>Three days later Kurt came home from the garage to find Noah making dinner. Well, it was more like <em>trying<em> to make dinner, if the mess surrounding the kitchen was anything to go by.

" Umm…Noah? What exactly are you doing?" Kurt asked as he stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Noah turned around and beamed at Kurt, despite the fact that he had white and red stuff all over his face. " Making dinner. What does it look like I'm doing?" Noah asked playfully.

" Trying to compete with a tornado is what it looks like you're doing," Kurt replied, then added, " So what's for dinner?"

" Uhh… chicken parmesan with grilled vegetables," Noah answered.

" And how did our kitchen turn into the newest state of emergency with such a simple recipe?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

" I…umm…made my own sauce?"

Kurt laughed. " You would find a way to make that end up all over the kitchen not to mention yourself."

" Would you like to come clean me up?" Noah asked, his voice husky and full of innuendo.

" You have no idea what I want to do to you," Kurt mumbled under his breath, while looking away from Noah and blushing redder than a tomato.

Noah grinned and continued looking at Kurt before turning back to the dinner that he was making. He knew that Kurt had hoped he hadn't heard what he said but he did and that right there just proves to Noah that Kurt does care about him. He was just hoping that Kurt would realize that he felt the same about him and more.

" Wait, chicken parmesan is my favourite. How did you-you know-find out?" Kurt asked.

" I asked your dad. He told me that you loved your mom's chicken parmesan so he gave the recipe and told me good luck. I followed it to a tee. I just hope it tastes as good as your mom's did. I know how much she meant to you," Noah explained.

_Wow, he really went through a lot of trouble for this. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought_, Kurt thought.

" You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with macaroni and cheese with hotdogs in it," Kurt said.

Noah shrugged. " I wanted to. Besides, it proves that I'm not as useless as everyone thinks I am. I can do shit, I just choose not to."

" I never thought that. When you bullied me, sure, you were a Neanderthal but that's changed. Besides, shouldn't it be me cooking for you? After all, you are the one stuck with the gay kid for life," Kurt replied.

" You can cook tomorrow. Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in it if you want. That is my favourite food you know, " Puck said.

" Lucky guess. I'm sure that you'll make it just fine, it does smell amazing in here even if does look like the tornado from Oz went through here," Kurt said, smiling.

Noah laughed. " You just wait. It'll taste as good as it smells, I promise."

" Okay. I believe you."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt cleared the dishes while Noah had a shower and then set up the television so that they could watch a movie.<p>

" What do you wanna watch?" Noah asked, searching through their combined DVD collection.

" I noticed you have The Avengers. Can we watch it? I haven't seen it yet," Kurt answered from the kitchen.

" Really? The Avengers? I never would have taken you for a superhero fan."

" Yeah well, there are extremely hot men running around in skin tight suits, what's not to like? Plus, I love Robert Downey Jr."

" Yeah we can watch that. I think you'll love it. It's pretty freaking hilarious," Noah said.

They settled down on the couch with some space between them, by the middle of the movie, both boys had found their way to cuddle together in the middle of the couch. Noah had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt's head was on Noah's shoulder. When the movie ended, Noah went to move but Kurt dug his face more deeper into Noah's neck and sighed. When Noah looked down, he discovered his husband asleep.

_He's so beautiful_, Noah thought. Then he turned sideways and picked Kurt up, carrying him to their bed and laying him down before undressing him to his boxers and then putting him into some nice comfy pyjamas. Then he went out to turn the television off and putting the movie away before crawling into bed next to Kurt and pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

" Goodnight, beautiful," Noah whispered and then kissed Kurt's forehead before falling peacefully asleep.


	11. Not a new chapter, sorry!

A/N: Hi everyone! I know that it has been a LOOOONG time since I have written and no, it's not a chapter yet. I had a lot happen in the past couple of years and I won't bore you guys with my life, suffice to say, I will be a nurse in one year. One more gruelling year of university. Anyways, I just wanted to send out a little shout-out to the people who reviewed on my last chapter and to thank everyone for their support!

So thanks a bunch to Guest, ToniBalogna978, BurningSky, Dbp, .902! Thanks again, and I am working on some ideas which will hopefully pan out if I haven't lost my touch.


End file.
